In operating the equipment which generates heat such as a server or the like, it is required to effectively cool the equipment.
A cooling system described by PTL (Patent Literature) 1 absorbs heat discharged from a server by evaporating refrigerant liquid which flows in an evaporator. The cooling system discharges the heat absorbed by condensing heated refrigerant vapor in a cooling tower placed higher than the evaporator.
According to the cooling system which is described by PTL 1, it is possible to move the evaporator by using a flexible pipe as a part of pipe which connects the evaporator and the cooling tower.